


Smooth

by FereldanDorkMage



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FereldanDorkMage/pseuds/FereldanDorkMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because bad-ass detectives fuckup sometimes too, also happy late birthday, Kat. (I'm calling you Kat from now on, btw.) I'm doing another one for late Christmas in a short while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [joinallthefandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joinallthefandoms/gifts).



Sherlock walked onto the crime scene with the attitude only Sherlock could get away with, rolling his eyes and telling John that, “The case barely qualified as a three,” as he ducked under bright tape. John acted in his own customary way, sighing and shooting Lestrade a small, apologetic smile, even as he sent a disapproving glare Sherlock’s way.

“If it’s so simple, why do you need me. I could have picked up a shift at the practice. Flu’s been going around.”

“Of course, but that’s so mundane. Check her thumbs.”

John obliged, lifting the right hand up and staring at a bloody stump where the woman’s thumb used to be.

Sherlock smirked. “It was the gardener for the neighbors. She’s pregnant, and it’s probably his. The tool used to remove her finger was a pair of garden shears. That bit was an accident.”

Sherlock popped his collar up, turned on his heels, took one step forward and tripped. He began pushing himself up off the pavement, and John ran to help him up, suppressing his out bouts of laughter as he helped Sherlock leave the group of laughing detectives.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supernatural

Sam glared at Dean, who was flirting with yet another bar bunny in hopes of bringing her back to the motel room. He was really getting fucking tired of the whole banishment-from-the-ability-to-sleep-in-the-damn-motel-room-that-some-poor-schmuck-had-paid-for schtick. _Really_ tired of it.

So now he was sitting in the back of the bar, trying to think of ways to mess with Dean's plans for the evening without being obvious about it because that girl had attached herself to him like a lamprey on a trout. He decided on leaving out the back door. Dean would follow because Dean was a worrier, and the girl would be in another guys lap by the time they returned.

Sam stood, walked out, and watched through a crack in the door as Dean stood, slipped on sunglasses (because the moonlight was far too bright) and took a step forward. On the second step he tripped, falling flat on his face.

Sam let the door swing shut and slid to the pavement, his body shaking in slient laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is set when Dean was dying. Like, right before they met Cas. Because I really think the image of all this happening at that point is pretty much hilarious.


End file.
